Fate of the Earth
by supervegeta778
Summary: The spilt from canon starts when Goku finds the androids. But this time it's the ruthless androids that Trunks was talking about. How will this change affect the outcome of the future? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_** Fate of the Earth**_

_**This story splits from canon right when Goku and the others find the Androids. instead of finding Dr. Gero and android 19, they find the androids that Trunks was talking about. The sadistic and cruel pair that have been wreaking havoc in Trunks time have now shown up in the present. And Goku has already suffered from the heart virus and recovered. And so the story begins.**_

_****__"Stop harming the good people of this city!" Goku yelled at the pair. the two androids in front of him looked nothing like Goku imagined. They looked just like any other pair of teens. Android 17 and 18 just looked like some high school kids. They looked harmless but Goku knew better. He hadn't forgetten about how Trunks described them. He only hoped he could overpower them and make them choose a life of peace._

_"Why not? We're just trying to have some fun." 17 said, smirking. "And there is nothing you can do to stop us." The teenage blonde said. The two androids immediately shot their hands forward against the Z warriors facing them. Piccolo and Goku dodged with ease while the blast nearly hit Tien._

_Unfortunately the blast hit a building filled with humans. "Shit! That blast could've ended me right there!" Tien yelled with shock. the teenagers didn't even seem to put any effort with that attack. "Nooo! You monsters! We're gonna end this before you two cause anymore damage!" Goku angrily yelled!He took off to the sky, "Follow me!" He said, leading them away from the city._

_"Oh my god thats horrible! How could anyone be so cruel!" Bulma was standing far away on a cliff looking at the horror that just happened. "Bulma We're going with them. They might need our help." Krillin said. "Oh ok but but be careful you guys." "don't worry we'll be fine." Krillin, Gohan, and Yamcha took off following Goku and the others._

the Z warriors landed on an island away from any life. The androids slowly landed across from them. "I'm going to give you one chance! Stop this senseless destruction and live peacefully and no harm will come to you." It was a long shot but Goku was hoping they would take the opportunity. "No,we do as we please. We'll stop when we feel like it." 17 replied taking a step forward. It seemed that he wanted to fight Goku alone. "Show me what you got. Don't hold back. Show me everything you've got."

"Fine, you wanna see everything, you'll get everything! Grrrrrrraaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Goku muscles immediately increased in size, his hair starts rising, his eyes change color, the ground beneath him started shaking and cracking. Then it happened, a bright light appeared blinding everyone for a split second and Goku's appearance has changed drastically. He became a super saiyan!

"Huh, what's this, there's no file of you doing anything like this in the past?" 17 was surprised at this stunning revelation. "You should only be capable of the kaioken."

"No files? I'm guessing Dr. Gero kept track of me somehow and incorporated the information into your programming. But if the kaioken was the last thing you have information on then you're gonna be in a world of hurt."


	2. Chapter 2

Goku dashed forward aiming to deck 17 but he blocked it and threw a high kick to the head. Goku saw it coming and seemed to vanish and appeared behind 17 with both hands interlocked and ready to smash him into the ground. the teenage android barely turned around around in time to raise both hands and blocked the incoming attck.

The impact created a big shockwave that cause some of the rocks to be destroyed and there was a huge crater below the two fighters. Then they both disappeared exchanging blows all over the island but it seemed that Goku had a slight upper hand.

' Goku's energy is amazing, he is way stronger than he was three years ago and this could just be him getting started.' Tien was shocked and happy that Goku's power was extremely high. Piccolo was pleased so far. ' Ha, if thats all the power the android has than he should give up now while he can. Goku is still holding back a little. Although if the other android has the same kind of strength and decides to help 17 out that could pose to be a big problem.' Piccolo has vastly improved the past three years. His power was significantly higher than even Frieza.

But it looked like that wouldn't be enough to take on the androids. ' No, our best shot would be if Vegeta obtained super saiyan and fought alongside Goku.'

"hahhhhhhhh" Goku rushed toward 17 and elbowed him in the face causing him to do a 360 Spin. Goku followed up with a knee to the face, a punch to the gut, he then performed a spinnng elbow, kicked him up in the air then charged some energy and shot a ki blast. 17 saw the blast comng and barely dodged it.

" I don't understand, Dr. Gero's calculations indicate that you shoud be way weaker than this. You were nowhere this powerful when you fought Vegeta 4 years ago." 17 was furious, he should be far more powerful than Goku could ever hope to dream. " Is my fight with Vegeta the last thing you have record of?" Goku was curious, if that fight was the last thing they recorded then this could greatly benefit him. They would have no clue about what happened on Namek.

" Yes, after that fight the crazy doctor thought he had gathered enough information about your fighting skills. He calculated that your power would increase more over the next four years but you are dozens of times stronger than that. How did that happen?" Goku chuckled, " Your doctor made a mistake to stop watching me. I have improved more in the past four years than I ever thought possible. As for how that happened, you don't need to know that."

Goku rushed forward ready to end the fight but something kicked him from the side and he crashed into a giant boulder. The mysterious kicker was none other than the twin sister of 17, android 18. " Enough of this, 17 lets gang up on him. Obviously neither of us can beat him alone."

'Shit! I was worried this might happen.' Piccolo knew it was time for him to step in. "Tien it's time to fight. Are you ready?" Tien really didn't want to fight the androids but he knew he had to. "Yeah you bet. I didn't spend the last three years training just to be on the sidelines.

Goku got up and saw the monstrous pair. "Darn it! I don't think I can take them both on." Piccolo flew and landed next to Goku. "Don't worry you won't have to." Piccolo said while taking off his weights. "Me and Tien will try to hold off the blonde long enough for you to be able to finish 17." Goku worries decreased a little. Piccolo had become extremely powerful. He might be able to hold off the android with Tien's help. "All right, you guys ready?" Tien asked.

"Yeah lets go." The trio rushed them. Piccolo and Tien went after 18 but she merely swatted Tien away like a bug. He was already knocked out. Piccolo was shocked but kept going he shot a ki blast at 18 as a distraction. The android merely kicked the blast. "Is that all you've got?" She didn't realize what Piccolo was trying to do. "Nope!" Piccolo yelled flying towards her from behind and landed a vicious Kick on the androids pretty face.

18 was sent flying and smashing into a boulder. "Damn, that actually stung for a bit." Piccolo tried to catch her off guard and appeared on her side ready to punch her to the ground. But 18 just caught the blow and pulled him towards her and kneed the powerful namekian in the gut. "Graach" Piccolo tried to counter with an uppercut but 18 just dodged it and flew up in the air tauntng him. "Masenko ha!" The blast just passed through an after image. "What! How did she dodge that. " Piccolo knew he stood no chance. but that didn't matter, he just needed to keep her attention away from Goku.

Goku flew towards 17 and fired a barrage if ki blasts. 17 dodged all of them. "Give up you can't win. While you may be stronger you'll eventually tire out. My energy flows forever. I will never fade." Goku was breathng at a faster pace. "Damn, he's right. I can't afford to drag this battle out. I've got to end it now."

17 took the offensive and started attacking Goku with a barrage of attacks. Goku dodged most if them but some of them hit him and he was slowly getting tired. 17 tried to kick Goku in the head but the saiyan ducked under delivered an uppercut causng 17 to soar upward. Goku apperead behind 17 with his hands interlocked and smashed seventeen through the ground. He flew down ready to ram the android underground. 17 got up and jumped backward causing Goku to miss by inches. He stopped his current attack and lunged at 17 and threw a kick. 17 brought his arm up and blocked it. The impact caused another shockwave. He then grabbed Goku's leg, turned around, and slammed him into the ground. Goku then turned around and shot a blast at 17 face causing 17 to lose his grip and be momentarily stunned.

Goku got up and tackled him to the ground and started throwing punches all over 17's upper body. 17 activated his barrier shield and it caused Goku to be thrown off. Goku did a backflip. "Kamehameha!" his shortly charged blast went towards 17 ready to vaporize anything in its path. 17 jumped up but Goku raised his arms and the kamehameha followed 17 . The android knew that the only way to stop it was to counter It. He fired his signature move. "Photon blast!" The two fighters were now in a beam struggle. 17 seemed to be winning then Goku poured more energy and overtook 17. 17 released everything he had and took the lead once again. Goku was rapidly losing energy. He knew his only chance of winning was to put everything he had and hoped it would be enough To destroy 17. "Hahhhhhhhhh!" He yelled giving his full power in the attack and his blast swallowed the Photon blast and hit 17 dead on.

"17 nooo!" 18 was currently in battle with Piccolo and saw a huge blast envelope 17. She feared the worst. 'Yes, good job Goku. now all there is left to do is destroy this one.' Piccolo was badly beaten but it seemed that he did his job. Gohan and the others had just arrived and were amazed at the energy Goku was giving off. "Woah! Dad is really giving it his all. But what if that wasn't enough. Dad looks really tired now. He probably used all his energy up." Ghan said. "Don't worry we still have the bag of senzu beans." Krillin said to ease Gohan.

Goku was exhausted. He reverted back to his base form. He waited for the smoke to clear and when it did, he cursed his unfortunate luck. 17 had a barrier surrounding him. "Too bad I activated my energy barrier. It stopped your blast and kept me from getting any damage." 17 started chuckling. "Damn it!" Goku was all out of energy and it seemed that 17 was perfectly fine. "Well then, I guess it's time to end this game once and for all.

18 was tired of Piccolo and kicked it up a notch. He was knocked out in a matter of seconds. "Noo Piccolo get up!" Gohan was worried that his mentor might be dead. "Don't worry Gohan. He's fine. Right now I'm worried about Goku. They're about to gang up on him and he's out of energy. I don't think we have enough time to give him a senzu bean."

Goku was worried now the androids were about to attack. "17 are you ready to end this?" 18 was anxious to finish this. "Yeah, let's finish this." The duo rushed Goku but out of nowhere a big blast attacked the androids and stopped them. The being was none other than the prince of all saiyans. "Nobody kills Kakarot while I'm around, destiny has reserved that pleasure for me." "It's Vegeta!" Said everyone on the battle field.

"Kakarot don't tell me you forgot that I'm the only one who will kill you." Vegeta said smirking. "I'll take care of these androids but then your next got it?" He kicked Goku towards the person he referred to as baldy. " Baldy, give him one of those beans. I need him alive so that I can kill him." Krillin did so. "Oh man I feel much better now. I even feel stronger than I was before." Goku flew next to Vegeta. "get out of here Kakarot. I don't need your help."

"Vegeta, we gotta work together if we're gonna beat these things."

"Just stay out of my way! And witness the power of a true super saiyan! Vegeta said smirking.

"so you achieved It? Good, that's just makes me more anxious for our fight . But now it's time to destroy these things." "Graaaghhhhhh!" The two saiyans transformed creating a blinding fury of light.

"holy cow! Their energy is tremendous!" Krillin was glad that the two super saiyans were on his side. "Oh crap I forgot to give Piccolo a senzu bean." He ran to Piccolo and gave him one. Piccolo woke up,"What happened?"

"That android knocked you out then Vegeta showed up and as it turns out, he's a super saiyan. They're about to take on the androids."

"The energy they're giving off is amazing. We may just win without anyone dying."

"Vegeta you ready?"

"Yes, let's show these inferior beings the power of the saiyan race.


	3. Chapter 3

The four super powered beings all rushed each other at the same time. Goku was fighting 17 once again and Vegeta was fighting 18. 17 planned on using his unlimited energy reactor to his advantage. He wanted to stay on the offensive until Goku tired out. He shot a Photon blast but Goku merely sidestepped it. Then 17 felt a fist buried in his face and fell into the ground. 'what the hell, I didn't even see that coming. He wasn't that fast earlier.'

Vegeta and 18 hands were interlocked toghether. Each one trying to overpower the other. 18 was surprised that Vegeta was also very strong. Vegeta started smirking, "Is that all you've got android?". He started putting more power and pushed 18 to her knees. Then he pulled her toward him, leaned back and lifted his left foot and slammed it into her stomach.(think of when vegeta fought 19 and slammed his foot through his stomach)

Then he elbowed her in the face, grabbed her leg and threw her up in the sky. 18 stopped herself, she was a couple hundred feet in the air. She looked down expecting to see Vegeta but he was gone. He appeared on the top right side of her, hands together and smashed her into the ground.

"Come on you tin-can. Make this fun before I get bored and decide to end your pathetic existence! When I first heard of you I thought that you were a big threat but it seems that your power might have been exaggerated." 18 was picking herself up and was furious. "How are you and Goku so strong? You guys should be way weaker than this."

"Foolish android. You can't figure out us saiyans through mere calculations. We were warned about your arrival 3 years ago and we have been training our ass off ever since. And the fact that I have obtained super saiyan means that your luck has run out."

17 didn't understand how he was losing this easily. He knew Goku was stronger but not by this much. He couldn't even land a punch. "How did you get this strong? I know for a fact that in our last fight you were only a little bit stronger than me?"

Goku chuckled, "It's because I'm a saiyan, and when a saiyan suffers from battle and recovers, his power increases significantly. So in other words, you don't stand a chance."

Goku suddenly appeared in front of 17 and head-butted him. Causing the android to stumble back then he kicked the android up into the air from behind him.

"Give up! You can't win. It's not too late to change your ways."

"Go to hell!

In another part of the world, a half-breed time traveler was floating above a city that was devastated by the androids.

"Oh no! I was too late. Damn it, I should have gone back further in time. Now it's too late. Everyone is dead. I guess I'm destined to handle this alone."

Trunks then felt some energy signals. "Wait a minute, I can feel some power levels over there. They're huge. The fight must still be going on. Perfect, it's not too late." Trunks flew towards the battle.

17 knew he was in trouble. Him and his sister were standing side by side looking like crap. The two super saiyans in front of them were too much too handle.

'Damn it, if only we had some back up' 17 thought.

Then an idea hit him. "Hey sis, we gotta get back to the lab."

"huh why? What's there?

"Don't you remember? Gero built 13, 14, 15, and 16. We can use them to help us.

"Oh yeah you're right! But how are we gotta get out of here first?

"Don't worry we'll just shoot a bunch of blasts to make some smoke then we'll get out here. They can't sense us so I think we can get back to the lab and activate them before they catch us. Then we'll kill them all. Let's do it now!"

The two androids started shooting ki blasts everywhere and soon everything was covered in smoke. Eventually it faded and the androids were nowhere to be seen. Vegeta was furious.

"Damn it! Where did those cowards go!"

However Tien woke up right before the androids escaped and saw them through the smoke thanks to his superior third eye. "Hey they went that way!" Pointing at where the androids left.

Immediately everyone started flying in that direction.

1 minute later the androids got back to the lab and awoke the other androids and told them their situation.

The z warriors caught up to them and were shocked to see four more androids. Trunks just arrived and was horrified by the fact that there were four more androids. Making a total of 6 androids. And each one probably had the power to rival a super saiyan.

"Shit! I didn't know there were more than two androids. This is terrible."

Vegeta however was thrilled by the prospect, if they had the same power as 17 and 18 then this could prove to be interesting.

"So the great Goku is here. But he looks different than normal. Why is that?" 13 wondered. "It's called super saiyan I think. It looks like it greatly increases their power. 18 and I tried to take them down but they're too strong." 17 replied.

"Well I'm not worried, there's six us and only two of them. I'm guessing everyone else here is a weakling."

"Think again. Graaagghhhhh!" Trunks transformed into a super saiyan and stood beside Goku and Vegeta. Piccolo landed beside them and powered up to his max.

All the androids were getting ready to fight but 16 just stood there. "16 aren't you gong to fight?" 18 asked.

"I will only fight Goku. I refuse to harm any other creature."

"Fine by me. But I wanna fight Vegeta." Replied 13. "14 you fight that other super saiyan. 15 you fight the green bean."

"Shit! There's six of them and only four of us. We need to get out of here and mae a plan." Piccolo concluded.

"Run away?! Have you no honor namekian? Besides you have nothing to worry about. These tin-cans couldn't possibly hope to be able to topple a super sayian, let alone 3.

"Fath, I mean Vegeta no your're wrong. If they have the same strength as 17 and 18 then we don't stand a chance. We need to get out of here. Goku use your instant transmission to get us all out of here."

"Kakarot don't you dare do that! We're not running away. They can't win.

"I don't think so Vegeta. There's too many of them. We should get out of here."

"Your're all a bunch of cowards. Fine I'll destroy them by myself!"

He shot a ki blast at 13 then rushed towards him. They started clashing all around the area causing shockwaves. This prompted everyone else to start. Goku was up against 16. "Goku, my programming says I must destroy you." He immediately headbutted him, grabbed him and slammed him into the ground and started pounding the super saiyan. After a couple punches Goku got out and jumped back.

"Holy crap this guy is insanely strong. Just three punches and I'm in agonizing pain. 17 and 18 are nothing compared to this guy.

Piccolo and 14 were evenly matched. 14 tackled Piccolo then grabbed his head and through him into a boulder. Piccolo got up and stretched his hands through the smoke and grabbed 14 head then reeled his arm back pulling 14 towards him and kneed the machine in the gut. Causing 14 to bend over. Piccolo responded with an elbow to the back of the android's head causing him to slam into the ground. Then he kicked him upward and shot a masenko at him. 14 just deflected it back to Piccolo. Then he flew straight toward the smoke and rammed Piccolo right into a giant rock that was the size of a 20 story buliding. He started pounding him throwing punch after punch.

"Burnng attack!" The signature move of Trunks exploded on impact on 15. 15 got up, shot a ki blast and disappeared. Trunks deflected it but 15 fazed behind him and shot a barrage of ki blasts causing him to fall into the ground and created a huge crater. The super saiyan got back up and stared at his opponent. The pair vanished into thin air flying all over the place as they were exchanging blows causing shcockwaves. Trunks went for a kick to the hip but 15 grabbed it and threw him into the ground. Trunks got back up and flew straight at 15 and retaliated with a headbutt.

17 and 18 were just watching the fights. They wanted to see what the other androids were capable of. "14 and 15 aren't that strong, 13 seems to be a bit stronger than both of us. But 16 is way stronger than all of us." 18 told her brother. "I know, but I don't get it. I thought Dr. Gero made me the strongest android." 17 didn't like to not be the strongest. "Well too bad, 16 is the strongest one here.

Gohan, krillin and yamcha were sitting in the sidelines not being able to keep up with any of the fights. It made them feel useless.

Vegeta was enjoying this fight greatly. But he was also worried that he might lose. He had a slight advantage but he was tiring while 13 was still fresh. 13 appeared on his side and grabbed Vegeta's arm and threw him in the air. The Prince stopped himself floating a couple hundred feet in the air. The android flew toward Vegeta and punched him in the gut, causing the super saiyan to bend over. He then elbowed the back of his head causing Vegeta to fall downward but he quickly righted himself, looked up and the only thing he saw was a foot flying towards him and smashing his face. Vegeta flew towards the ground at amazing speed and created a gigantic crater. He got up with a barrage of ki blasts. 13 dodged most of them but then he got hit, pushing him back then Vegeta appeared behind him and smashed the android toward the ground. Making another crater. 13 got up and charged his ultimate attack. Vegeta raised his right hand facing the android and started charging his attack. "Welcome, to super Vegeta's Big Bank Attack." He fired it. 13 released his and the blasts exploded the moment the attacks touched sending the two warriors soaring away from the battlefield.

Goku was breathing heavily, his clothes were torn and he was badly injured. "This is bad. I can't even put a dent into this thing. The others don't look like they're doing so good either. They're all exhausted. I gotta get everyone and use my instant transmissin to get us all out if here." Goku put his index and middle finger to his forehead and dissapeared. He reappeared next to each person and grabbed them before teleporting to the next person.

In just a few short seconds everyone was gone except for the androids. "Hey! Where the hell did they go?! 13 said. "I don't have a clue, they just vanished." Replied 17.


End file.
